Quite the Surprise
by Alethea27
Summary: What actually happened after Albus Severus Potter got on the Hogwarts Express? What happened at his Sorting? AU and not canon-compliant. Complete. Image is credited to Deathly Hallows 2, Warner Brothers Pictures 2011.


**Quite the Surprise**

What actually happened after Albus Severus Potter got on the Hogwarts Express? What happened at his Sorting? AU and not canon-compliant. Complete.

**Disclaimer: **The plot is mine, but all the main characters belong to the imagination of J.K. Rowling. I do not profit from any of it.

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: **_Although I generally don't write HP next generation fiction or one-shots, this popped into my head while I was re-watching the Epilogue scene in Deathly Hallows 2._

When the Hogwarts Express pulled away from Platform 9 ¾, Albus Severus Potter waved out the window until his parents were no longer visible before settling back to consider what his dad had told him. He was a smaller boy with dark hair and almond shaped emerald green eyes that he had inherited from his dad and his grandmother, Lily. Unlike his older brother James, he was quieter and loved to read and learn new things.

James had been teasing him all summer about being sorted into Slytherin House and he had been really worried because James and all his Weasley cousins had been sorted into Gryffindor. He had told his dad and his dad told him that he had been named after two headmasters and one of them was a Slytherin and he had probably been the bravest man his dad had ever known, but when he had asked again about being sorted into Slytherin, his father had replied that if he was then Slytherin will have gained a wonderful, young wizard, but told him if he really wanted to be in Gryffindor the Sorting Hat would take his choice into account.

The compartment was quieter as James and his Weasley cousins Fred and Roxanne had left to find their other friends and housemates.

He reached across and tapped his cousin, Rose Weasley on her knee. She looked up from the book she was reading with a frown.

"I was wondering about something and I figured if anybody would know the answer, it would be you." She was the cousin he was closet too as they both enjoyed reading and learning.

"What do you want to know, Alby?" She replied.

"Dad told me I was named after two headmasters and one of them was a Slytherin so I wanted to know if you knew which one it was."

"That's easy enough," Rose declared. "You're middle name is Severus after Headmaster Severus Snape who was Slytherin, head of Slytherin House from 1981 to 1996 and headmaster from 1997 to 1998. He was killed in the final battle against Voldemort on May 2, 1998 and he's buried on the grounds of Hogwarts."

Albus thanked her for her information and sat back to think some more. He opened his potion book and began re-reading it. He found potions fascinating along with Herbology. He'd always loved helping his mum and his grandma, Molly with their gardens. The time passed and he didn't notice it, not even when the snack cart came by.

"We'd better get our robes on," Rose said closing her book and getting up. She took out her wand and levitated hers and Albus' trunks down so they could both get their school clothes out.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's three-thirty, but mum said we shouldn't wait until the last minute to get changed."

Albus nodded, wondering where the time had gone. It seemed as if they had just left Platform 9 3/4. He took his clothes, and left the compartment in search of a bathroom. Fortunately, there was an unoccupied one right near their compartment and he quickly changed and returned to the compartment. Seeing the blinds were pulled, he knocked on the door and heard Rose call, "Come in, Alby."

He slid open the door and went inside. He folded the clothing he'd been wearing and placed them in his trunk, shut and locked it again. Rose levitated her trunk and his back up to the overhead rack.

"Can you call me, Albus when we get to Hogwarts?" He requested and then shrugged. "Alby sounds so babyish."

"Okay," she agreed. "Are you nervous about the Sorting?"

"I was, but I'm not anymore," he answered as he put his potions textbook back into his book bag. He watched his ferret, Cael who was curled up and asleep in his cage for a few seconds and then looked back at Rose. "Are you?"

"A little," she admitted. "I know dad was only joking when he said he'd disown me if I got sorted anywhere, but Gryffindor …"

"I know …" Albus said nodding. "Everybody expects us to be in Gryffindor because that's where everybody's been sorted since Teddy and Victoria started Hogwarts."

"I really would like to be in Ravenclaw," Rose whispered.

"Tell the Hat then. Dad told me that it takes your choice into account," Albus said. He slid his wand out of his holster and studied the runes carved on the handle. It was Maple with Unicorn Hair core and it had chosen him after only one other wand. He slid it back up into his arm holster. "What subject do you think you'll like the best?"

"I'm really looking forward to Charms. What about you?"

"Potions and Herbology," Albus replied confidently.

"Is James trying out for the Quidditch team?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "You mean you didn't hear him when he mentioned it over the summer about …uhm …fifty times?"

"It's tradition in the Weasley family ever since Uncle Charlie," Rose said.

Albus grinned. "Between all the Weasley's alone, there's enough people for an entire team."

"Yes, Hugo wants to try out for the team and he won't be starting Hogwarts for another three years."

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a young man wearing a Prefect's badge slid the door open. "We'll be arriving in Hogsmeade in a half-hour so …never mind. I see you've already changed into your school robes."

There was a sudden explosion of noise as James, Fred, and his sister, Roxanne returned to the compartment to grab their robes out of their trunks.

"I'll bet I make captain my sixth year just like mum," Roxanne said sticking out her tongue at her brother."

"Maybe …or maybe I will," her brother said. "Oliver Woods is going to be the new flying instructor. He just retired from playing Keeper with Puddlemere United and he told dad when he stopped by the shop."

"Good thing too!" James snorted. "Madam Hooch looked about ready to fall off her broom last year."

They all went back out into the corridor, leaving the compartment blessedly quiet again. After another fifteen minutes they were back all dressed in their robes. James sat down next to Albus and Fred and Roxanne next to Rose. Pretty soon they could feel the train starting to slow down and then finally coming to a full stop.

"We're here!" James said jumping up. "Let's go and find a carriage. See you at the Sorting, Al and Rose." Roxanne and Fred followed him out into the corridor.

Albus looked around noticing they hadn't taken anything with them.

Rose shook her head. "Don't worry. Mum said the elves take our things from the train to our houses."

"Okay." Albus nodded and scratched his ferret's head. "See you later Cael."

They went out into the corridor and joined the mass of students exiting the train. As they stepped down from the train, they saw a big lantern swinging and heard a loud voice calling, "Firs' years, firs' years! All firs' years over here ta me!"

"That's Hagrid," Albus said grinning. They followed a few other first years over to where the big man stood. By now, Hagrid's mass of hair and beard were totally gray, but his eyes were still the warm, kind brown ones they had been 25 years ago when he led Harry and his classmates on their first great adventure.

"Anymore firs' years?" Hagrid called out. "Okay then …follow me!"

The children followed Hagrid down a dirt path. "Now just aroun' the ben' here ya'll git yer firs look at Hogwarts," he said.

When Hogwarts came into view, there was a loud gasp from the Muggleborns and a loud "Whoa!" Even the children from magical families were impressed. It was hard to believe looking at it now that it had been in ruins 19 years ago.

"Okay, down ta the boats. Path's a bit slipp'ry so careful where ya walk," Hagrid warned as he led them down to the shore of the lake where a small fleet of boats was waiting. "Only four to a boat now. Don' want them tippin' over."

Albus passed a boy standing alone on the shore as everybody else swarmed to get into a boat. He was short with neatly combed hair that was so pale blond, it almost looked white. He stopped. "Are you looking for a boat?"

The boy nodded and Albus suggested, "Why don't you come with my cousin and me?"

"Okay," he agreed and followed Albus and Rose into a boat where there was already another girl waiting. "Amelia Macmillan," she introduced herself.

"Albus Potter and this is my cousin, Rose Weasley," Albus said and then looked at the other boy.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he whispered as if he didn't want anybody around them to know who he was.

"Everybody in the boats?" Hagrid shouted. "Okay, then! Forward!"

The fleet of little boats began moving away from the shore of Hogsmeade and towards the castle. Each boat was equipped with a lantern on a long pole on the front. They finally reached the other side and went into an ivy-covered cavern. They all got out of the boats and Hagrid led them around to the double wooden doors of the front entrance. He pounded on the door three times with his huge fist and the door was opened by Neville who had been appointed Deputy Headmaster when Professor Flitwick had decided to retire at the end of the previous school year.

"The firs' years, Perfessor Longbottom," Hagrid said.

"Thank you for bringing them across the lake safely Hagrid," Neville said. He led the first years into the Entrance Hall and stopped. "Gather round everyone," he called.

Albus smiled. Neville and his wife Luna were his godparents. All the first years gathered around Neville.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Sorting Ceremony will begin directly and you will be sorted into one of four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand and Neville smiled and said, "And by the way the Sorting doesn't require any magic or wrestling a troll." He put that one out just in case George was still using it to scare his nieces and nephews and their friends. "Follow me."

Neville led them down a hall to the left of the Entrance Hall until they came to large double wooden doors that appeared to open magically upon their approach. There were four long tables that Albus knew were the house tables. The students all wore pointed black hats that they were only wore at the Welcoming and Leaving Feasts.

Neville led them up the middle aisle to where an ancient looking hat sat on a stool. A slit appeared in the hat and suddenly it began to sing a song about the joys of being at Hogwarts. When it was finished, Neville unrolled a scroll and said, "When I call your name, please come up here and the Sorting Hat will sort you into your house.

Albus listened to the sorting with interest as the children around him were sorted into the various houses. There was loud clapping each time one was sorted. He scanned the head table and spotted his godmother, Luna.

"Amelia Macmillan." Amelia who had a round face and short brown hair sat down on the stool. Neville had no more put the hat on her head when it yelled, "Hufflepuff!" She got up and took her place at the Hufflepuff table.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Neville called.

Scorpius sat down on the stool and Neville lowered the hat down. It was a few seconds and then it shouted, "Slytherin!" He got up and went over to the Slytherin table to much clapping from the Slytherins, but not as much from the rest of the hall. Albus noticed the man sitting in the center of the head table frowned at that.

A couple of other names were called and then Neville said, "Albus Potter."

Albus came up and sat down on the stool. "Good luck!" Neville whispered before he placed the hat on Albus' head.

"_Hmm_ …"

'_Before you stick me in Gryffindor just because everybody else in my entire family has been sorted there; I like to say something,'_ Albus thought.

'_Go ahead and have your say, Mr. Potter because actually I haven't made a decision as to where to put you.'_

'_I love my brother and my cousins – don't get me wrong about that, but I'm not like them so I don't want you to sort me into Gryffindor just because all Weasley's and Potter's have always been sorted there. Okay?'_ He sighed. _'Don't know if I explained it right.'_

'_On the contrary Mr. Potter, you want to tread your own path and not have to disguise your abilities. Sometimes taking a path other than the well-trodden one requires more courage, but it also provides different scenery. So if you have no objection …better be …_ "Slytherin!"

James punched his cousin Fred in the arm. "Knew it! I told him that all summer."

Albus smiled and handed the hat back to Neville amid a lot of clapping, hopped down off the stool, and seated himself at the Slytherin table next to Scorpius. He shut out the rest of the sorting until Neville called, "Rose Weasley."

Rose, like also sat under the hat for a few minutes and he suspected she had taken his dad's advice. Suddenly, the hat yelled, "Better be Ravenclaw!"

"Well, Al and Rosie are different from the rest of us," Roxanne commented. "They're quieter and they like to read and study."

Rose jumped down off the stool, waved at Albus, and took her place at the Ravenclaw table. Neville picked up the stool and the Sorting Hat and left through a door behind the head table.

The headmaster stood up. "Welcome back to our returning students and a warm welcome to our newest students. For those of you who do not know me; I am Headmaster John Boxworthy. I graduated in 1970 and I was a proud member of Slytherin House. I have been living and working in New Zealand since graduation and was knighted by Queen Elizabeth for my work there in 2000 and have been back in the wizarding Britain since then. I accepted the position as headmaster six years ago when former Headmistress McGonagall decided to retire." He nodded at the grey-haired woman sitting beside him. "Allow me to introduce former Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

Minerva stood up to intense clapping and even a few whistles from Gryffindor House.

"I'd also like to introduce you to my Deputy Headmaster, Professor Neville Longbottom who also teaches Herbology."

There was as much clapping for Neville as for Minerva as he was very well-liked by the students. Boxworthy clapped his hands and said, "Let the feast begin!"

There was the usual awe and oohs and ahhs at all the various kinds of food when it suddenly appeared on the tables.

Albus thought the food was good, but not as good as his mum's or Grandma Molly's. Once the desserts had disappeared; Neville tapped on his water glass and said, "May I have your attention please."

The headmaster rose and came down from the head table to a podium that had suddenly appeared in front of the house tables. "I liked to introduce you to your heads of house. Professor Katie Bell, head of Gryffindor House and History of Magic professor. Professor Hannah Abbot-Finnegan, head of Hufflepuff House and professor of Muggle Studies; Professor Luna Longbottom, head of Ravenclaw House and Care of Magical Creatures professor; and Professor Daphne Greengrass, head of Slytherin House, Potion Mistress, and Potions professor.

Everyone clapped until Boxworthy raised his hands. "We have a new faculty member this year. Mr. Oliver Wood who will be our new Flying Instructor and Quidditch Coach." Oliver stood up to much clapping as he was practically as much a legend in Gryffindor House as Harry Potter.

Headmaster Boxworthy introduced the head boy and girl next. When the clapping died down he said, "The Forbidden Forrest is off limits to all students unless you are with a professor or Hagrid. There are many dangerous creatures living in it and lone visit can prove to be deadly. Points _will_ be taken and detention _will_ be given to anyone disobeying this rule should they survive. You have been warned."

Boxworthy warned about not doing any magic in the corridors between classes and that the majority of the products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were banned even though the headmaster knew the students had stocked up before they got to school and would probably restock at the second Weasley store in Hogsmeade during their visits to Hogsmeade. He announced that Quidditch tryouts for second years and above would begin next weekend and if interested to let your head of house know. He dismissed the children and the head boy and girl called for the fifth year Prefects to lead the first years to their houses and the sixth and seventh year Prefects to direct traffic and make sure nobody got lost.

Albus behind Scorpius followed their Prefects down the stairs to the dungeon. It was a lot darker here than it had been in the upstairs corridors because despite the torches every ten feet or so, there were no windows whatsoever.

The Prefect stopped in front of a blank wall and spoke the password, "Silkworm." A door appeared causing gasps from some of the first years. One of the Prefects opened the door and said, "Everybody inside and find a seat. We have a house meeting and afterwards you will be taken to your dorms to unpack. Your trunks and familiars are already in your assigned rooms. If you have an owl, it's been taken to the Owlry."

Albus looked around. The common room appeared enormous to him. It had a huge window that looked out into the Black Lake and comfortable furniture. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace and above the mantle hung portraits of two men.

Albus nudged Scorpius and asked, "Who are the two men hanging above the fireplace?"

"The one on the left is the founder of our house, Salazar Slytherin and the other one is Professor Severus Snape who was head of this house and was headmaster."

Albus stared at the portrait of Professor Snape in awe until Scorpius nudged him when Professor Greengrass walked into the room. She welcomed them and gave them a brief overview of the rules for Slytherin House. Albus was fascinated to learn that the rules posted by the fireplace had been written by Professor Snape in 1981 when he was first made head of house. She dismissed them after telling them they would receive their class schedules at breakfast in the morning and that sometime during the week all first years would be scheduled for a physical with the school Mediwitch, Madam Pavarti Thomas.

The Prefects led the first years to their dorm. Albus found that Scorpius and he were going to be roommates.

Albus unpacked his trunk, put away his clothes in the wardrobe, arranged his books on the shelf over his desk and the last thing he did was place a family portrait taken this summer on his desk.

"Is that your family?" Scorpius asked. He knew of the Potter name, everyone in wizarding Britain knew of the Potter name, but he knew nothing about them otherwise.

"Yeah," Albus picked up the picture and pointed to each of his family as he spoke. "My dad is head of the Auror Department; my mum used to play for the Holyhead Harpies, but now she's the senior Quidditch reporter for the _**Prophet**_. My older brother, James is a second year and my younger sister, Lily is eight. What about your family?"

Scorpius sighed and said somewhat bitterly, "My dad spends most of his time trying to chip off all the tarnish my grandfather put on our family name and studying alchemical manuscripts and my mum does a lot of work with the charities founded after the second wizarding war. She does a lot of fund-raising for them." He sat down on his bed. "You're Harry Potter's son. How did you get sorted into Slytherin House? Everybody else in your family's been in Gryffindor."

"Yes and my dad and mum were and so were my grandparents."Albus sat down on his bed opposite Scorpius. "I'm not like my brother or cousins. They're all really active and loud. I'm quiet. They all love and follow Quidditch and I could care less about it. I love to read and learn new things. I just want to be my true self and not have people always teasing me about it. That's what I told the Sorting Hat anyway when I thought it was going to sort me into Gryffindor because everybody else got sorted there."

"You _asked_ to be sorted into Slytherin?"

"My brother teased me all summer that I would be sorted here and I was worried I would be and asked my dad what if I was sorted into Slytherin and he told me that I'd been named after two headmasters and one of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man he ever knew and he said if I was then Slytherin House will have gained a wonderful young wizard and after that; I wasn't worried anymore."

"So your middle name is Severus and that's why you asked me about him?"

Albus nodded. "I don't know anything about Professor Snape and since I'm named after him; I want to find out more about him."

"My dad could tell you a lot about him because Professor Snape was his godfather."

"What do you think about us having to go for a physical?"

"My dad told me that Professor Snape started doing it because so many abused kids got sorted into Slytherin. They'd never tell anybody they were abused so it was the only way he could find it and stop it."

There was a knock on the door and one of the Prefects said, "Lights out in ten minutes, guys."

"Okay, thanks," Albus called.

They took turns changing into their pajamas. "I hope you don't mind if I let Cael out to play; he loves to play. He sleeps between 14 and 18 hours and he's only usually awake at dawn and at dusk, but since there aren't any windows down here I don't know whether that will change his schedule."

"He doesn't bite, does he?"

"Only if somebody's trying to hurt him," Albus replied getting into bed.

The next morning he got up at 7:00 and was dressed and ready for his first day by 7:45. He'd woken Scorpius after his shower and he hurried to shower and get ready. Albus was the first one in the common room and he stood by the fireplace reading the list of rules written out in Severus' elegant script.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," Professor Greengrass said as she came into the room.

"Good morning Professor," Albus replied. "Professor Snape sure had nice handwriting. Mine looks like chicken scratch compared to his."

"Yes he did," she said coming over to stand beside Albus. "I was a student in Slytherin during the second wizarding war. We were devastated when it was confirmed that he hadn't survived the war," she said softly.

"My dad said that Professor Snape was the bravest man he ever knew."

"It was your dad that insisted that his portrait be placed with the rest of the headmasters in the headmaster's office and also insisted he be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class posthumously."

As the other nine first years came into the room, Professor Greengrass gave everyone a cursory inspection to make sure ties were straight and tied correctly and shirts were tucked in. "Alright, does everyone have everything they need for morning classes; textbooks, parchment, quills, and have your maps?"

"Yes Ma'am," they chorused.

"Excellent! Now one thing I do insist on is that you eat three meals a day unless you're sick." She led them through the dungeon, up the stairs, and into the Entrance Hall. Once they got to the Great Hall, they seated themselves quietly at the Slytherin table at the table and filled their plates from the platters on the table.

The first week went by fast with so many new things to learn. Albus found himself in the library, doing homework with Rose, Amelia, and Scorpius after class every day. He always played with Cael for an hour, rolling his ball to him while he jumped around, making a dooking noise.

"What's that noise he makes?" Scorpius asked as he lay on his bed watching them.

"It's called dooking and he makes it and jumps around like that when he's really happy," Albus explained.

Friday came and the first years only had classes in the morning. At lunch, James stopped at the Slytherin table. "Hey Al, Fred, Roxanne and me are going to Hagrid's for tea later. Do you want to come too?"

Albus grinned. He had been warned by everybody not to eat Hagrid's rock cakes. "Thanks, but I've got something else I want to do today. Professor Longbottom grew this new magical plant and he's going to show it to me."

"Okay, have fun," James replied in a tone that indicated he couldn't see how looking at some dumb plant could possibly be fun.

Albus went back to Slytherin and changed out of his school robes and into jeans and a polo shirt. He wondered who he could ask to find out where Professor Snape was buried. He was still fixated on the problem coming up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall when he ran into somebody. "I'm sorry!"

"Its fine Laddie," Minerva replied with a smile. "My! You do remind me of your grandmother, Lily especially your eyes."

Albus smiled. "I was the only one who got dad's and grandma's green eyes." He wondered if Professor McGonagall could tell him where Professor Snape's grave was. "Professor, dad told me about being named after Professor Snape and I wanted to visit his grave, but I don't know where it is."

"I'll show you," she replied.

"If it isn't too much for you, Ma'am."

"I'm 92, Mr. Potter – not quite ready for a burial shroud yet," Minerva replied tartly.

"Oh no Ma'am," Albus said hastily.

Minerva smiled and went outside with Albus walking beside her. "How are your father, mother, and sister, Mr. Potter? I only see Harry when he comes to visit Albus' and Severus' graves on May 2nd."

"They're fine Professor, all really busy as usual. Lily wanted to get on the train with me. She doesn't want to wait another 3 years to come to Hogwarts."

They went down a slight bank and into some trees and stopped by a black marble tombstone with the name Severus Tobias Snape carved into it. Other than a birth and death date, there was no other information on it.

"Severus and your grandmother, Lily were best friends when they were students, but I always suspected Severus was in love with her too. They used to meet here where their housemates wouldn't bother them as there was a lot of hostility between Gryffindor and Slytherin then. We thought he would like being buried here." She smiled at Albus. "I'll leave you to your visit, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you for showing me Professor," Albus said.

"You're more than welcome. Perhaps you'll have tea with me and I can tell you some stories about Severus."

"I'd like that Professor," Albus said enthusiastically.

"I'll send you an invitation," Minerva replied smiling as she started back up the bank.

Once she had disappeared, Albus turned back to the tombstone and sat down on the black marble bench alongside the plot. "Hello, Professor Snape. You don't know me, but you knew my dad and my grandmother."

"And who might you be?" A silky baritone voice suddenly asked.

"Whoa!" Albus yelped moving away so quickly away from the grave that he almost fell over backwards on his bum. He hadn't expected to see the ghost of Professor Snape.

There was a peal of feminine laughter and someone else said, "Sev, don't be such a grump. You're scaring him!"

He immediately recognized his grandmother, Lily standing next to Professor Snape. "I'm not scared; I just didn't expect to see any ghosts."

Professor Snape was standing behind his tombstone with his crossed arms resting on top of it. He looked much younger than his portrait. He grinned at Albus. "I take it you are a Potter."

"Yes, Sir. I'm Albus Severus Potter and I'm my dad's second oldest." He looked at the other ghost. "You're my grandmother, Lily. My grandma Molly says I remind her of you a lot."

Lily smiled at him. He was such an endearing child. "Yes, I am."

"You are a first year in Gryffindor, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"I'm a first year, but I'm a Slytherin."

Severus leaned forward with an interested look on his face. "Really?"

"My brother was teasing me all summer that I would be in Slytherin and I was really worried about it so I asked dad and he said I was named after two headmasters and one of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man he ever knew. He also said if I was sorted there then Slytherin would have gained a wonderful young wizard."

"Your father must have changed greatly from when I knew him," Severus remarked. "What made you decide on Slytherin then?"

"I thought about where I really wanted to be all during the train ride and I decided I'm different from brother and cousins. I'm quiet and I like to read and learn new things and I realized I wanted to be somewhere I could be myself and not get teased about it all the time like I would be in Gryffindor."

"What are your favorite subjects, Albus?" Lily asked.

He grinned. "I really like Potions and Herbology. Professor Greengrass says I'm a natural at Potions and Professor Longbottom says the same about Herbology. I love helping my mum and Grandma Molly with their gardens."

"What about Charms, Defense and Transfiguration?" Severus asked curiously.

"I like them too, but I think I'm going to have to study more although my brother is really good at Transfiguration. He got an O in it last year."

"Your grandfather was top in the class in Transfiguration; I was top in Charms, Sev was top in Potions, and another friend of ours was top in Defense."

"My dad was top in Defense from what I've heard everybody say."

"He was," Severus admitted. "He formed his own defense club his fifth year. I think he was probably responsible for saving the lives of many students who might have otherwise died during the final battle."

Lily smiled at Severus. She knew because of Harry's actions towards Severus when he lay dying; Severus was able to let go of the anger and dislike he'd held towards Harry because of James' bullying.

Albus looked at his watch. "Whoa! I'd better get going. I promised to meet Rose, Scorpius, and Amelia in the library to start on the homework we were given today and Professor Longbottom said he'd show me a new plant he grew."

"Scorpius?" Severus asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy. He's my roommate and my friend. Can …May I come back and visit you again?" Albus asked.

Severus pointed a finger at him and said, "You may as long as your homework is caught up."

"I always do my homework on the same day as the professors give it to us. I don't like leaving it until the last minute."

"That is good and it will help you out tremendously fifth year when you take your OWLs."

"Thanks for letting me visit you and I'll see you again." Albus started back up the hill towards the greenhouse then stopped, turned, and waved.

Severus and Lily waved back and Lily heard Severus say softly, "He is quite the surprise."

**THE END**

_**Thank you for reading. Ple****ase review.**_


End file.
